I Love You
by adamantly
Summary: After leaving NYC, Jack muses about Schuyler late at night in their hotel room. Jack/Schuyler. Rated M. This takes place the night before the Epilogue of The Van Alen Legacy


Disclaimer: Melissa De La Cruz owns all recognizable characters and the Blue Bloods series. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Jack was propped up on his elbow looking at Schuyler as while slept. His free arm was on her tank top covered hip, his thumb gently tracing circles where it lay. She was beautiful, her dark hair splayed across the pillow as she laid on her stomach. Her frail arm rested gently over his waist while the other was underneath her pillow. Her face was serene as he brushed her cheek softly with his finger tips.

He sighed. Jack could hardly believe she was laying in bed with him. How long had it been. Jack missed this.

He missed her.

Jack was half terrified that he would wake up and she would disappear. He was absolutely positive that he was dreaming. How many times had he dreamt of holding her in his arms again? How many times had dreamt of her scent? Her soft laugh and gentle touch?

Too many times.

Too many times he had to wake up from his dreams. Wake to an empty bed, alone and upset. That's when he decided to become a Venator. He needed something to keep his mind off of _her_.

As it turned out, that idiotic plan didn't work out as well as he planned. The only upside was being assigned to bring her back home.

Back to New York.

Back to him.

The entire year she was gone, he was a broken man walking. Not living, only existing.

When she had left him for the Red Blood, he had never felt such _pain_. He felt as though his heart was being ripped from his chest.

It was times like that when he thought of Mimi.

Mimi, his twin, his soul mate.

Was she hurting just as he had when Schuyler left him?

Had he loved her at one point? Of course he had. They had fought side by side in Lucifer's army. When they flew side by side with Morning Star, Abaddon would have done anything for her.

Now? No, probably not. His heart beat for another. His love for Azrael had diminished over the decades. Now, the only time he had ever loved her was after they were Bonded. When he had to. When he had no choice _but _to love her.

His love for Azrael was always forced, never true, never out of his own free will. They all thought that he was 'a flirt'. That it was 'in his nature to stray' and didn't like being 'tied down'.

This wasn't true, he wouldn't mind having his soul intertwined with Schuyler's.

He looked down at his love again. Her nose twitched slightly in her sleep. He chuckled and pulled her closer.

Oliver had let her go. He had given Jack his blessing, so to speak. He remembered when he had confronted him.

* * *

_The two boys were silent as they stared at each other with unfathomable expressions. Oliver finally spoke._

_"You need to go with her." _

_Jack nearly blanched. Was his acute vampire hearing deceiving him? "What?" He asked, he needed the clarification. _

_"You need to go with her, to warn the other's about securing the Gates." _

_That wasn't the clarification Jack was looking for. _

_"I know that, Oliver, but what are you saying? That you're letting her go?" Jack asked again. _

_Oliver sighed, his expression hallow, but his eyes bled with ancient sadness. Jack knew this expression all too well. It was the same one had for the last year. _

_"You can protect her, Jack. That's something I'll never be able to do. What will happen when I die, and she just cycles out. _If_ she cycles out. Jack, you're the better choice for her in the long run, I'm not."_

_Jack was silent, not knowing what to say. _

_"I, thank you," He said, his voice filled with emotion. _

_"Just promise me you'll protect her and keep her safe." Oliver looked at him with hard eyes. _

_"I'll always protect her."_

_

* * *

_

Jack owed Oliver, he knew that. So did Oliver.

He looked around the hotel suite he and Schuyler were staying in. It was luxurious, he had rented out the penthouse suite. Only the best for his love.

He thought back to how close he had come to losing her. Losing her forever. Seeing her tied up, ready to be sacrificed by the one he once served, Jack had never felt such an all consuming rage as he had in that moment. He felt as though he could've single handedly destroyed the world in that one moment.

He was prepared to fight for her, ready to die for her.

And he nearly had.

He would do it again in a heart beat. Though, perhaps he would change it, to stop Schuyler from running towards Kingsley.

When Leviathan plunged his sword into his back, he felt as the poison slowly spread throughout his veins, he felt is it slowly numbed his blood, his memories beginning to fade.

Then he saw her, her blue eyes glassy with tears as she stared down at him, and he knew, he knew that he would not die in vain. Schuyler was free and alive.

He could die peacefully now.

He remembered faintly hearing Mimi's voice in the background, but all he could focus on was the lovely creature in front of him. Oh, how he wanted to wrap his arms around her and tell her that everything would be okay, but the Black Fire had reached his arms, and was unable to move them.

When Schuyler insisted that he drink from her, through his fuzzy mind, he thought he heard her wrong.

But no, she was completely serious.

They both knew the consequences if he lost control. The thought of losing her like _that_ after he fought to protect her, that he may be the one to damn her to a fate worse than death, to be trapped forever in his head...

It was unthinkable.

She had begged him to, and he did. Jack couldn't help it, he was already so weak...

As he drank from her, seeing her every thought, he had never felt as close to her as he did in that one moment.

He saw her pain, her loss, her love...

Her love for him.

Her pain when she left him.

Her loss when her Cordellia and Lawrence died.

Her loss when she heard of his upcoming Bonding with Mimi.

In that moment, he swore, that as long as he lived, she would never have to feel alone again. Wherever she would go, he would follow without a doubt. He would never let go of her, ever.

Jack was suddenly overcome by emotion. He needed her, to feel her, to love her...

He crushed her to his bare chest and buried his face in her soft neck, kissing the spot where he had taken her blood. He didn't stop as his hands crept up the back of her shirt, gently massaging her back.

"...Jack?" He heard her groggy voice ask as she moved her hand up to run her fingers through his hair. "Jack, what's wrong? Is everything alright?" Her sweet voice asked, more alert.

He mumbled something unintelligible into her neck.

"Jack, are you, _are you crying?_" He didn't even realize he was. "Schuyler..." He murmured as started kissing up her jaw toward her lips.

"I need you," He whispered sensually against her lips.

"Oh, Jack..." She sighed, winding both her hands in his soft, white-blond hair. He gently rolled her over until he was lying on top of her, resting his weight on his elbow.

The room was silent other than the sounds of their kissing.

Their chaste pecks gradually turned into deep, open mouthed kissing. Jack tore his mouth away from hers and pulled her up so she was straddling his lap while he sat up on his knees. Almost as though he was kneeling before her. He slowly pulled back to take off her tank top, reveling in the feeling of her soft breasts against his bare chest. The feel of her pebbled nipples against his hard chest made Schuyler moan.

Jack leaned down and took one rosy peak into his mouth. He groaned around her, she always tasted so good. Schuyler's head fell back as she held his head to her chest and ground her wet panties on his pajama covered length. One of Jacks hands had found its way to her hair, fisting it at the base of her neck, the other was making its way down to her bottom.

Grinding closer and harder against him, Jack could feel her wetness soak through his pants. With his lips still attached to her nipple, Jack ground up towards her. Schuyler took one hand out of his hair and reached down to tug at the waistband of his bottoms.

"These need to go," she panted as he switched sides, lavishing the other peak with just as much attention. When he nibbled softly, Schuyler cried out and ground her hips harder against his erection. Jack groaned but relented his ministrations. He gently placed her on the bed so he could remove his pants. He then crawled on top of her.

Her hair was fanned out across the pillow, making her look ethereal, heavenly...

Slowly removing her panties, he kissed his way down her leg, and back up the other. He stopped at her centre. It was soaked. Jack groaned at her scent and ran his tongue along her slit a few times before wrapping his lips around her swollen nub.

"Ahh, Jack!" She cried out softly. Again, her hands found there way to his hair, her legs went over his broad shoulders as he sucked on her clit.

"Jack, please," She panted. "No more foreplay, I need you inside me," She said breathlessly as she pulled on his hair gently. Jack moan around her, and she almost fell apart.

He slowly crawled up her body, dragging his tongue along her on his way up.

Placing open mouth kisses on her jaw, he ground his hard shaft against her core. He groaned into her ear. "Schuyler, love, I need you..." He breathed as he reached down and plunged two fingers inside her. He swallowed her scream in a kiss, forcing his tongue and fingers inside her. The double penetration was almost too much for Schuyler. She tangled her tongue with his own as they fought for dominance.

She dropped her legs from around his waist and spread them as far as they could go. She grabbed his length, stroking it up and down while using her own juices as lubricate. She ran her thumb along the head, spreading his pre-cum around.

Jack moaned and panted into her mouth as he simultaneously moved his hips and slowly pumped his fingers in and out of her, curling his fingers upward so he could stroke her G-spot, just the way he knew she liked. He pinched her G-spot and pressed her clit with his thumb, she screamed and fell apart, her walls clenching over and over around his fingers.

He almost came at the sight of her quivering beneath him.

Still reveling in the aftershocks of her orgasm, Jack took the opportunity to remove her hand from around him and thrust his length in and out her sopping core. He moaned ridiculously loudly, as he could still feel her clenching.

Re-wrapping her legs around his waist like a vice, she moved her hips in time with him. She gripped his muscled biceps as he thrust, slow, deep and hard.

"Jack, Jack, Jack," she panted with each thrust of his hips. He pressed his lips to her neck and began biting softly on the skin there. Her moans grew louder and she held his head in place.

"Like that, do you?" he asked, his voice dropping nearly and octave.

"_Yesss_," she hissed softly as she clenched her walls around his length.

His thrusts became faster and more frantic as he neared his release.

_Harder, Jack, please... _she sent him, her own orgasm just out of reach.

Jack groaned and increased his efforts, panting her name with each thrust. Schuyler soon began to tremble around him, he brought her closer, resting his forehead against hers. _Open your eyes, Schuyler. Do it. Now. _

She obeyed, and blue eyes met green.

Jack moved his hips impossibly faster. He moved slightly to whisper in her ear. "Come for me, love. Let go," _Come for me. _

Schuyler's back arched off the bed, her eyes closed as she yelled out Jack's name as she came violently.

Feeling her milk him while she screamed his name over and over was enough to send Jack over the edge too. He released inside as he yelled out her own name and he collapsed on top of her.

Panting, sweating, and completely satiated, Jack softly began to kiss her neck again while Schuyler ran her hands through his hair, much more gently this time. He moved slightly to move them onto their sides and pulled out of her with a _pop_. Jack wrapped his arms around her tightly while hers went around his neck, her head tucked under his chin.

"I love you," she murmured softly as exhaustion started to take over.

Jack kissed her head and buried his face in her hair. He inhaled deeply, then sighed in pure satisfaction. She smelt like sex, her shampoo, a tinge of sweat, and something else that was completely and distinctly _Schuyler_.

He loved it.

He loved her.

"I love you, too."

* * *

And that was my first lemon, tell me what you think!

Don't forget to _REVIEW! _


End file.
